Descubriendo La Verdad
by Taiki-chan
Summary: Jajaja mal cap: Fye desilucionado, Chii sin conocerlo lo nomnbra, y kuro simplemente se ah enamorado, bailes y sonrisas! jajaj CAP 2. UP! :P
1. Llegada

**Aclaro: los personajes de TRC y Chobits no me pertenecen son todos creaciones de CLAMP **

* * *

Capitulo 1: Llegada

Nos situamos en la plaza principal de la ciudad de Tokio, un poco después de la dimensión en la que se encontraba Yuuko, esta era un poco mas avanzada en tecnología pero completamente normal, después de todos ellos sabían que solo se quedarían hasta encontrar la pluma de la princesa después se marcharían, las ultimas plumas recolectadas habían sido muy difíciles de conseguir así que decidieron buscar una posada o algo y descansar lo mas rapido posible pues la princesa cabeceaba seguidamente por el sueño…

-syaoran-kun ya vamos a llegar – decía con voz cansada la muchacha

- ya… pronto hime – balbuceaba del cansancio de traer a la princesa sobre su espalda y la chica no estaba tan livianita como parecía, pues ya se dejaba caer de lo adormilada que estaba.

Mientras…

ya llegarán…

-Ohayo señorita Hibiya! – exclama con mucho animo un chico despistado que casi se tropezaba con la escoba de la señora.

-Ohayo gosaimas Hideki-kun – le respondió con el mismo animo – jeje a donde vas con tanta prisa – dijo al percatarse de que casi tropezaba

-Tengo examen y ya boy atrasado la señorita Shimizu anda de un humor de perros

-Y eso a que se debe?

-Es que se acerca su boda y esta estresada y eso! – respondía el joven Hideki con una sonrisa y una mano en la nuca-

-Oh pues mándale mis felicitaciones, y que haces aun aquí se te hace tarde

-Rayos es verdad, yo le mando sus felicitaciones, ah casi lo olvido puede cuidar de Chii creo que llegare mas tarde de lo acostumbrado

-Claro, será un placer hideki

-Se lo agradezco mucho – ya muy lejos

Nuestros 5 amigos (N/A: si, si conté a Mokona jeje) ya no hablan de lo cansados que estaban ya habían pasado casi 2 horas de que habían caminado muchísimo a tempranas horas de la mañana, eso de cómo alas 7:00 am, sus pies ya no aguantaban mas, pronto caerían uno por uno al suelo

-Syaoran-kun, ya no podemos mas – decía cierto rubio, que solo poseía un ojo muy hermoso de color turquesa, cualquiera quedaría hipnotizada

-Callate mago idiota – se quejaba el ninja ojirojo

-Solo digo lo que pienso Kuro-riinnn

-No es el momento idiota, no quiero pelear contigo

-Kurogane-san tiene la razón fye-san no hay que pelear no hoy!! – decía casi muerto el muchacho.

-Mite Syaoran-kun una señorita.

-Eh? – y si lo que veían sus ojos era nadamas y nadamenos que la señorita Hibiya llamándolos con sus manos en el aire, se acercaron lo mas rápido posible a ella esperando que les dijera donde quedarse o si les ofrecería algo.

-Hola muchachos – saludaba la señora…

* * *

**etoo... pues es mi primera historia y el primer cap esta cortito peroo espero que les gustee aa y pliss deje reviewss!! **


	2. Caras Conocidas

**Capitulo 2: ****Caras conocidas**

-Hola muchachos – saludaba la señora – soy Chitose Hibiya

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Chitose-san – saludaba igualmente fye – este chico de aquí es syaoran-kun, ella es saukura-chan yo soy fye y este de aquí es kuro-tan

-Kurogane, joder! (N/A: lo hice parecido como fye los presenta en la ODA pero con sakura integrada xD)

-jeje, solo llamenme Hibiya

-bien hibiya-chan! Veras..

-no digan nada, pasen les ofrezco un té y me cuentan, quieren?

-claro – respondía rápidamente sakura ya que de el hambre y el sueño se comería un caballo y dormiría en el piso o en la misma espalda se syaoran en caso de que no encontraran donde quedarse (N/A: estuviera muy livianita ¬¬)

Entraron al departamento de Hibiya, rápidamente la señora les dio un te que todos aceptaron, Fye y la princesa eran quien reían y hablaban mas que Syaoran y Kurogane, aunque este ultimo no estaba acostumbrando a tratar ala gente como lo hacía Fye, a el le molestaba todo eso. Sin embargo al ver a Fye platicar así lo sonrojaban las seguidas sonrisas del mago sin saber por que, pensaba en mil cosas no sabía que tenía ese mago pero desde la salida de su país se dio cuenta de cuanto lo quería mas no sabía como decírselo el no era de esas personas románticas ni nada por el estilo, pero se lo tenía que decir, sino tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a flote…

-ahora si díganme – interrumpió hibiya los pensamientos del ninja al darle su té – como es que llegaron aquí

-pues llegamos gracias a mokona sin ella no podríamos hacer nada – contesto fye

-sii mokona es la ídolo de todos!

-pero mokona – decía hibiya – no puedes decir eso de ti

-a no? y por que? – pregunto curiosa

-por que tu debes de dejar que los demás se den cuenta "_como yo lo hago con Hideki" _– pensó hibiya

De repente se escucho el llamado de alguien desde otro lado del edificio que nuestros amigos entenderían como: "hideki eh vuelto del trabajo"

-oh lo olvide – hibiya salió de la habitación rápidamente al esuchar el llamado – Chii ven acá hideki aun no llega y tengo que darte algo

-huh? Oh si claro señorita hibiya

-chii? Fye ella no…

-si syaoran pero, recuerda siempre lo que Yuuko-san nos dijo al empezar este viaje "() puede que personas que conoces de tu mundo, tengan vidas totalmente diferentes"

-yo lo entiendo… demo

-ella es Chii – presentó hibiya a la muchacha rubia con unas orejas extrañas

-chii – susurro fye _"sus… orejas"_ de lo que se había dado cuenta es que las orejas de Chii se habían vuelto extrañas, de un material como el metal y el la había creado mas al estilo animal que había sucedido? Habían cambiado a chii.

-chii esta feliz de conocerlos a todos! – exclamaba felizmente chii

-nosotros también… chii – contestó fye un poco nostálgico, después de tantos intentos fye había logrado crearla y llegar a otro mundo y verla diferente no era algo que le agradara, se acerco a la chica para verla mas cerca

-que linda eres

-gracias!Fye… - fye se sorprendió, no le había dicho su nombre mas sin embargo chii lo había mencionado

-se conocen? – preguntó hibiya

-eh? No – negó chii

-HOLA!! – salio una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y un extraño atuendo, de la ropa de chii

-ehhhh? - todos se quedaron muy, muy sorprendidos, ya la habían visto una vez y se habían fastidiado con su vocecita y esos bailes solo recordarlo les ponía la piel de gallina

-Sumomo les dará el baile de la bienvenida, ven kotoko!

-noooooo! – exclamaron todos excepto chii y hibiya, incluso kotoko …

(): jajaja eso,, esta raroo!,, wenuu juee lo unikuuu quee se me ocurrio ess la primeraa vez qee hago todo estoo habíi a hecho otraas pero de diferentes categorías nunca unaa de animme jajaja! Además es laaa primera queee publicoo aquii


End file.
